Arrows Pierce The Night
by Broken Wings-Shattered Heart
Summary: Wil is a young traveler from Pherae wandering the continent in serch of his purpose. Will he find that purpose after joining Lyndis's Legion? The story of love, war, and finding your place in the world.


Arrows Pierce The Night

BWSH: Hello! I wasn't quite satisfied with the way my fic was going, so I took both chapters 1 and 2 and put them together. I added more details, and I went back to parts where it was going to quickly and slowed it down a bit. I Hope you enjoy the revised edition of APTN!

Wings : I'm in love with a sniper!

Heart and BWSH: ...(Covers ears)

Great Read of however long it takes me to update: With A Bit Of Magic by FireEdge. And Flying High by Black Nights.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, or Wil (Though I wish I did).

* * *

Chapter 1

A Traveler Of Sorts

The Tavlier Mountain stood watch over the village, casting shadows as though it was trying to conceal the houses in darkness. Wil looked out upon the village, it was barely an hours walk away, and with any luck he would be able to find a place to stay for the night. He began to make his way to the village. An hours trip can feel like an eternity when you're sore and tiered.

It wasn't too long until he reached the outskirts of the village. He began to pass farms and houses, all of them old and rundown. With their broken windows and hinges the houses looked as though they would crumble with the slightest change of the wind. Had this been the work of the Tavlier bandits? They were infamous for their dirty deeds. They stole without reason, with open violence, and no mercy. Not even the smallest child escaped their cruelty. Was there anyone left in this tiny Village?

As night began to fall and Wil continues his look around the town, he saw that several lamps flickered to life behind the cracked windows of the homes. There was life here. Wil made his way to a small house where a fire burned brightly, and knocked on the door.

A man in his early thirties answered the door. His face looked tired and worn beyond his years. "Yes?"

"I am a traveler from Pherae," Wil said in a friendly tone, "I'm looking for a place to stay for a night or two so I can regain my strength and be on my way. Would you mind If I stayed a here?"

The man looked curiously at Wil. He was a strange sight in these parts. With an Iron bow strapped to his back and Pheraen garb he stood out like a green horse. "And what, young Pheraen, makes you so trust worthy that I should allow you into my house?"

Wil just smiled at the man. "I'm afraid I cannot answer that question."

A woman appeared behind the man, a young girl sitting upon her hip. The child sleepily rubbed her eyes, and looked at Wil. "Papa, Who's that?"

"I'm not quite sure my self, darlin." The man said, not taking his eyes off of Wil.

The young girl squirmed out of her mothers arms and ran between her fathers legs.

"Krista! Get back here!" Her mother called.

She stopped in front of Wil, pulling on his pant leg. He kneeled so he was at eye level with the young girl. "My name is Krista." She said in a happy voice.

"I'm Wil." He said smiling at the kid.

She had long brown hair, pulled back into a single braid that almost trailed the ground. Her large gleeful eyes where a grey-blue that reflected the world like two mirrors. _She can't be more than six years old. _Wil thought to himself.

Krista's mother sighed. "Let him stay Burton." She said as she walked forward and scooped up her child. "He seems kind enough, and he looks to be only 17, he's still a child. His parents must be worried sick. What if it was Krista? Wouldn't you want someone to be kind to her and give her a place to rest?"

"But it _won't _be Krista. She smarter than that. She'll always have a place here with us. She won't leave, Maria." Burton said stubbornly.

"Be realistic, Burton! This town is dead, there will be no reason for her to stay. Our daughter will go on to do better things. When that time comes, I only pray that she is granted shelter in her time of need. Like we will to this boy. "

Burton thought a moment. Knowing he would never win this fight, he threw his hands in the air. "Fine! But If we wake tomorrow and our gold is gone..."

"It won't be." Wil said smiling, "Thank you for your kindness."

Burton turned and stormed into his house. "Ignore him, dear." Maria said. "He's a kind man, but he's more stubborn than a mule. Come, I'll find you a place to sleep."

"Wil?" The girl said. " Wil, Are you gonna stay?"

"Just for the night." Maria said to her child.

Krista smiled and began to laugh. "We'll have fun, Wil! We can play with my puzzle!"

Wil laughed, too. The girl was very friendly, she reminded him of his younger sister, Wendi. His smile faltered for a moment but returned.

Wil followed the woman and her gleeful child into the small house.

O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O

She sat upon silently on the back of her white wyvern and stared out across the village as the sun rose. The wind blew a few wisps of her long, dark purple hair of it's braid while her eyes scanned the scenery.

"Is this our next stop?" The Wyvern Rider asked a Blue haired man.

"Yes, but it would be very useful if you stay back for a while, Hal. There's something about this place that I don't like." The tactician said while pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose. "If there is trouble I will need you to be our surprise attack. We will give the signal when you are needed."

"What exactly do you expect, Curtis?" Hal questioned.

"I...I don't know. I've already discussed my plan with Lyn. This place is swarming with bandits, it's best that we all be on our guard." Curtis looked as calm and collected as always. He was still a mystery to everyone in the legion, he rarely spoke of his past, and it was almost impossible to guess his age. He looked to be in his early twenties, but his Honey yellow eyes told you otherwise. They seemed wise, almost old with worry.

Halnae, better known as Hal, was also reluctant to speak of her past. It troubled her too much to think back on earlier events. Though the two were very different, Curtis and Hal had an unspoken agreement. They never questioned each other about their histories. That was the foundation upon which their friendship was built... The future and never looking back.

Hal dismounted in one skillful motion. If there was even the slightest possibility of a battle she would have to prepare. She went off to find her armor and lance, knowing that her wyvern would be there when she returned.

O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O

Maria had insisted that Wil stay for a while, at least for a week so he could rest and make more arrows. Surprisingly Burton had happily agreed. Wil had found the man changing in attitude toward him, he was now talkative and kind. The Complete opposite of the man he had met days before.

He sat in the yard of the family's house, bow in his lap. His careful hands worked effortlessly with the knife as he carved shafts for new arrows. It had been four days since he had first arrived in The Village. Those days had been wonderful. He had slept and ate more than he had in weeks, he had also made many friends around the Village.

Wil looked out at the town, there were a few women bustling in and out of shops, and some men conversing lightly outside of their houses. It all seemed so peaceful here. Wil also noticed some children playing games in the street. Krista was one of them. When the young girl spotted the Archer watching the playgroup she smiled and waved. Wil waved back. _She's a nice girl._ He thought as she ran over to see him.

"Hello, Wil!" Krista said as she reached him. Her smile was big but she looked tired. She had been playing for hours now. _Something Wendi and I used to do before... don't think about that._

"Hello, Krista."

"What's that?" The girl asked pointing to the piece of wood in Wil's hands.

"That's part of an arrow." He said showing her the shaft. He let her remove it from his hands and examine it. She looked it over with curious eyes before returning it to the archer.

"Can I try it?" She asked reaching for the bow. Her happy demeanor was very contagious, Wil noted.

He sat thoughtfully for a moment, thinking about her request. "I wouldn't want you to hurt your self... and If your mom knew she'd have my head."

"Please!" The girl whined. Wil couldn't help but laugh, she had experience with persuading people. If she was this clever he felt it was only fair to let her see the bow.

"Fine." He handed the child the bow and watched her struggle to keep her balance. She smiled and stood, feet apart, in a perfect stance. The problem was drawing the bow, Krista was too weak to loose an arrow, but she smiled none the less. "I wanna learn!" She cried.

Krista, wanted to learn? She shouldn't. She should stay here where it was safe. Stay here with her family. But Wil couldn't tell her that.

"Maybe you will some..." A shriek broke through his words. It tore through the air like a knife through paper.

"What was that?" Krista asked Wil, a frightened look on her face.

"I don't know." Wil said as Burton and Maria appeared in the doorway of their house. The screams continued and grew closer. All four of them continued to stand in shock.

What was the cause of all this? Wil slowly stood still staring out in the direction of the chaos. _"Bandits!" _Wil yelled out as he retrieved the bow from the child.

Maria was the first to snap out of her reverie. "Krista, Come inside darling." She said hurriedly.

Krista made it quickly over to her mother where she was hastily pulled into the house.

Wil made to run for the scene of the trouble, he wouldn't let harm come to these people, he had to do something. A firm hand caught his arm. It was Burton. "You're coming inside with the rest of us." He said firmly while dragging the boy into the house. "I'll not have you impaled because you lack common sense. "

O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O

"Is anyone there!" A green haired woman called out. It had been an hour since Wil had been drug into the house with the family. Still they had seen no sign of bandits, the only person causing any trouble on this side of the village was this young woman. She did not appear to be a bandit but looks, as Wil was well aware, could be deceiving.

"Leave us alone!" yelled one of the neighbors.

"Go away! We've no more gold for you!" yelled another. It was obvious that she wasn't wanted here, yet she stood her ground.

"No, wait!" She shouted "Please! We're not bandits! We want to help the village! Please listen!" There was a long pause, no more shouting could be heard from the neighbors or the green haired woman. Wil looked at Maria who was cradling a frightened Krista in her arms. Burton stood by the door, he wielded no weapons, but it was clear that he would be protecting his family with his life. _I will have to leave soon, but I can't leave now. I can't leave them like this... I have to help._

"Remain inside everyone, I'll go see what's happening." Wil said. He left before anyone could stop him, ignoring Krista yelling out his name.

The woman spotted Wil almost instantly. Her green eyes looked over him curiously. "I'm here to help." She repeated.

"Not, bandits, huh? So who are you?" Wil asked her.

"My name is Lyn. My colleagues and I are just traveling through here. We saw some bandits about, we're going to deal with them. We... we need you to go warn more of the families on the outskirts of the Village about the battle." She said quickly. Then without another word she turned and began in the direction of the battle.

Wil watched her go. There was something odd about this girl. Many were going to die tonight and she was going to throw herself into the middle of it all... Wil wanted to help... he would save as many as he could. "Hey! Wait!" He called out. He ran to catch up with Lyn. "The name's Wil. I'm a traveler of sorts, too. Listen, these villagers have been kind to me. Mind if I fight with you?"

Lyn stood thoughtfully for a moment. "Not at all." She said finally ,"We need all the help we can get! Welcome aboard, Wil!" She said as she pulled out her sword and rushed onto the battlefield.

O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O0o.'.O0o.'.o0O

There was about ten bandits in sight, Wil did not know how many there truly were since they could be hiding anywhere in the village at this moment, waiting for summons. Lyn's group was out numbered, there was five of them not including Wil. They seemed to be skilled enough to hold their own, but were struggling none the less.

Lyn immediately ran over to a blue haired man and began to talk hurriedly. The man nodded a few times before Lyn ran off, then he began to fumble in his cloak for something, but Wil didn't have the time to watch.

There was a battle going on, and he was in the middle of it. A Cavalier galloped by swinging his sword low, in an attempt to decapitate Wil. He missed, but had managed to cut Wil's arm. The wound was shallow, not something that needed to be dealt with right away. _Already you've been wounded! _Wil thought angrily. _Focus._

A flash of metal. Wil quickly dodged the hand axe that was speeding toward him, and readied his bow. Pulling the string back in a quick fluid movement, he loosed two arrows which both found their target with deadly accuracy.

Wil sighed, his heart still racing, but he was now one hundred percent focused on the battle. Crouching low, he was able to sneak up behind a Myrmidon that was in range, and take him down.

The battle was a gruesome experience. Wil had battled many times before, but never had there been this amount of blood shed. Bandits fell left and right, their screams puncturing the night. A savage yell echoed from behind Wil, He spun on the spot in time to see a Fighter, his axe raised above his head ready for a kill... but he stopped mid run, a lance jutting out of his stomach. The bandit collapsed, he was dead.

Behind him stood a knight in green armor. He was tall, and he had shaggy brown hair that was held back by a thick band that circled his brow. He made his way over to the Archer.

"That would have been nasty." He said, green eyes dancing in the moonlight. He extended his hand in a friendly greeting. Wil shook it.

"Yes. Thank you."

"No problem." The man said again. "You must be the new archer, Wil, is it?"

"Yes. It is." Wil said, feeling a bit confused.

"The lovely lady Lyndis told me." He threw in obviously spotting his disarray. "I'm Sain, Knight of Caelin."

There was a screech from above. Wil's eyes darted skyward as a large, white, wyvern flew over head. Never before had Wil seen such a magnificent creature. It's Wing span was enormous, and shone in the moonlight as though it had a light of its own.

Wil stood in awe for a few moments. Until he realized what was happening. This Wyvern rider was about to destroy the village. It didn't matter how magnificent it was. If it posed a threat to these people, it would suffer the same fate as the rest of the bandits.

Wil took aim with his bow drawing the string back he took careful aim, the creature was dead in his view.

Wings: Cliff hanger!

Heart: You're so cruel!

BWSH: I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!

Wings and Heart: (rolls eyes)

Authors note: _Hello! I would like to take this opportunity to say a little something about Halnae. I wasn't going to put an OC (besides Curtis) in this fic at first, but when I thought up Hal, I couldn't resist!_

_My family and I were on a road trip and I got out a note book and began jotting down stuff. I had come up with the idea of this troubled, but friendly wyvern chick and loved it. I sketched her in my doodle pad, and loved my creation even more (Oh, I do enjoy to draw!). I then I kept wondering what the heck I would do with her. I couldn't just trash her like I have a lot of other OC's. So I decided to throw her in here instead. _

_Now she's an honorary member of the Arrows Pierce The Night (APTN) cast. Don't assume that because there's an OC as one of the main characters that the pairing is between Hal and Wil. Don't assume that they won't hook up either. In fact I have no clue what the pairing is at this point. But I'll give it some thought and see where future chapters lead me._

_I can't wait to see how this fic does. I know that Wil isn't a favorite character for many, but he's my absolute favorite FE 7 Character... Well this month. _

_Here's my problem. Once I dub a character my favorite they'll always remain on that list, but I go through short periods of time where I'm obsessed with a character. I've been obsessed with Rath, Raven, Sain, Matthew, Heath, and Harken... If your wondering why I haven't been obsessed with a girl... well that would just be weird. Anyways I'm excited to see how this one will do, I'm also curious if there are any other Wil fanatics out there. _

_-BWSH_


End file.
